I Quit!
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Seamus sets a goal to ask Ginny out by the end of the day. So why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet? Or even a date? Seamus/Ginny


**A/N:** Another one-shot I came up with. I really like Seamus/Ginny.

* * *

I Quit

'Another boy is staring at her! This is getting ridiculous,' I think moodily. All year various boys have started to notice her. It's been getting more frequent though. And doesn't it figure today, being a Sunday she wears a low-cut shirt that attracts all the more attention.

"What's with the angry face Seamus," Ginny asks. She's driving me mad and I doubt she even knows it.

"Nothing Gin, just thinking about some things," I say, trying to smile. I can't exactly just tell her I'm mad at practically the whole male population of Hogwarts. And I certainly can't tell her to go change into a less revealing shirt. Maybe I could discreetly point it out to Ron though…

"Oh come on now Seamus, I know you better then you think I do. Something's wrong with you. Tell me what's up?"

"Don't worry about it Gin, it'll all be taken care of soon. Nothing to bother you with. Listen, I'm going to go head back up to the dorm for a bit than out to the pitch for some flying, you want to join me?"

"Now Seamus, why would I ever want to join you in your dorm?" she asks teasingly.

"I meant out on the pitch," I reply, cheeks a furious red.

"Oh, well I guess that could be fun too," she shrugs. "I'll meet you in the common room at half past ten?"

I just nod and quickly leave the Great Hall. I go up to the common room to find Ron, Hermione and Harry on their way down to breakfast.

"Hey Ron, you didn't hear this from me, but several boys have been trying to sneak a peek down Gin's shirt today. It's a tad on the low side." I inwardly grin as his face turns red.

"Oh wait till I have a word with her," he fumes, already stalking towards the portrait. As an after thought he turns and calls over his shoulder, "Thanks mate. I won't tell her you told me."

Excellent, just what I wanted. I head up to my room and ponder things over for a bit. I've had a crush on her for so bloody long now. Maybe it's time to let her know. Maybe she feels the same. She sure flirts with me enough, but then, she flirts with a lot of people. I guess I'll just have to give it a go and see what she says. Today's going to have to be my day. I'll ask her out today.

"Seamus?" she asks in a sugary sweet tone while batting her eye lashes. "Could you maybe, carry me back to the castle?"

"You need me to carry you? I know you're in shape enough to be able to walk."

We goofed around on the pitch for a few hours. It was such a blast. We chased each other, raced a few times, and I even helped her practice her Chaser skills. I'm not sure I was much help though, I'm a terrible keeper and she could get basically anything by me.

"Yes I could, but its more fun to be carried," she grins.

"Fine," I sigh. Like I could deny her anyways.

I stop walking and shrink both of our brooms so they fit and my pocket. Had I known what plans she had in mind I may not have turned away from her. Out of no where I feel her hands on my shoulders from behind and then her weight as she jumps up on my back.

"I should have known that's how you'd want to be carried," I laugh.

"What can I say? It's the little kid in me."

"There's a lot of little kid in you. You're always up for fun. Most girls your age are more concerned with their looks."

"Why would I fuss over my looks? My dad always said I had a natural beauty and that make-up would only ruin it." I doubt she knows how true those words are.

"You know, I think you're dad is a brilliant man," I say.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because he's right, nothing could make you more beautiful. Any thing else would just take away from you."

"Do you really think so Shay?" she asks with an obvious grin in her voice.

"Well," I start, only to be cut off by an unwanted voice.

"Look what we have here," Malfoy drawls. "Two little Gryffindorks." His friends laugh at this like it was the most brilliant thing they've ever heard, when in reality, it's getting old.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ginny says testily.

"Oh right away Weaselette. Because I always do what you tell me to," he says back sarcastically.

"Just leave us alone Malfoy, we aren't bothering you any."

"And that's where you're wrong. Just your presence is a bother to me," he smirks.

"Then leave us to pass by you and we won't be bothering you any more," I reply with my own smirk.

"And why would I pass up a perfect opportunity to ridicule a Weasley and her idiotic boyfriend?"

"First of all, Seamus isn't my boyfriend, you'd know that if you had even an ounce of brains." Well that wasn't reassuring to me. "Second, you'll pass up the perfect opportunity because my temper won't hold in much longer and you know what I can do with my wand."

"Whatever Weaselette, just take your stupid boy toy and get out of my sight."

We quickly make our way back to the common room to shower and change for lunch, previous conversation completely forgotten.

Try number one: failed.

Lunch went by with out incident. I'm heading up to the library with Gin now. She asked for help with some homework. Not that I think I can help much, but I'll sure try. Our conversation has headed back to the direction it was taking on the way back from the pitch. Again though, just when I'm about to tell her how I feel and ask her out, a voice interrupts us. Just my bloody luck.

"Ginny!" We turn and wait for the boy who called her name.

"Hello Anthony. Can I help you with something?" Gin asks politely.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could take you to Hogsmeade next trip?" he asks confidently. My blood starts to boil. Is he seriously asking her out while I'm standing right here? The bloke's a stupid git.

"Oh!" she says surprised. "Anthony, that's very sweet of you, but I like a different guy. I'm sorry," she says gently. He just nods and walks away looking crestfallen.

"Sorry about that," she says turning to me, "I get a lot of blokes asking me out."

"It's understandable," I reply, holding the library doors open for her.

Try number two: failed.

That's okay though, because another chance arises while working in the library.

"So, who's this different guy you like?" I ask, hoping my tone is nonchalant.

"I can't say," she grins.

"Well why not? What if I can help you with him?" Not a chance I'd ever help another guy get her. I'll quickly steer him towards any other girl instead.

"I won't say Seamus. So you might as well quit asking now. I'm patiently waiting for him to ask me out. When he does, you'll know who it is." Well I guess I should try to ask then. Worse comes to worse, she says no and I play it off as a joke.

"In that case then…"

"SEAMUS!" Hermione's voice reaches my ears in a harsh whisper. "This is the library. You've no need to speak, and if you do you'll have to speak much quieter then you are!"

Lovely timing Hermione. You couldn't even let me finish my bloody sentence first?

Try number three: failed.

I wait patiently before trying to ask her again. This time making sure no one is around. We're outside the Great Hall. I had pulled her aside on the way to dinner and waited until all the students entered.

I pull her over to a corner of the Entrance Hall and begin.

"Look Gin, I have to tell you something." She nods and I open my mouth to continue.

"Mr. Finnigan, Miss Weasley. Would you care to tell me why you aren't in the Great Hall for dinner like the rest of the school?"

"Sorry Professor Snape. I needed to speak with her," I explain.

"Well you could have done it some other time," he sneers. "Detention with me tomorrow night for loitering in the halls."

"How is that even fair?" I argue. "We aren't doing anything wrong!"

"One more word out of you Mr. Finnigan and you'll be with me the next night as well."

I fall silent and enter the Great Hall, Gin right behind me.

Try number 4: failed, and worse seeing as I got her a detention.

Once seated I turn to look at her. "I'm really sorry Gin. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I didn't know the git would give us a detention for being out there."

"It's alright Seamus," she smiles kindly. "It's not like you forced me to stay out there with you. I choose to hear what you had to say. Besides, of all the things I could have gotten detention for, at least my mum won't be angry with this one."

"You can tell your mum it's my fault. I'll take the blame," I quickly say.

"It's alright Seamus. It was an utterly ridiculous reason to get detention anyways. Besides, you'll be there so at least I'm not alone," she grins.

"You got detention Gin?" Ron asks, moving to sit down next to us.

"Yup."

"What'd you do now?" he sighed.

"For your information, I did nothing. Snape just gave the both of us detentions for being out in the hall while everyone was in here."

"That stupid greasy git," Ron exclaims. "That's a ridiculous reason to get detention."

"We know Ron. It's not a big deal though, one night won't kill either of us. Right Seamus? You'll live through it?" she asks with a grin.

"I'm not sure Gin, detentions are like deadly viruses sometimes," I grin back.

"Well I'm glad you're so amused by this," Ron huffs.

"Look Ron, we had to talk privately. It's not a big deal. We can deal with it."

You'd think that after four failed attempts I'd give up, but no, I'm a stubborn fool. For my credit though I wasn't surprised when the interruption came this time.

"What did you want to talk about earlier?" she asks looking at me intently.

"Hey Shay! Come play a game of wizard's chess with me," Dean shouts across the common room. I laugh.

"Sorry Gin, apparently I'm meant to be playing chess right now." With that I get up and walk away from her, laughing all the way. I didn't even get one bloody word out that time. It just get's better and better.

Try number 5: failed.

I'm sitting in the common room, staring into the fire. I won't try to ask her any more. I quit. If I were meant to ask her, or even be with her, the opportunity would have come. She can go on and be happy with her "different guy".

The last stragglers headed up to the common room about an hour ago. Leaving me here to think many depressing thoughts. I keep picturing Gin: with this mystery guy, with guys trying to look down her low cut top, the wind blowing through her hair while she flies around the pitch, the utterly adorable look her face makes when she's concentrating hard on her work. Everything about her is amazing, but apparently not meant for me.

Just before I get ready to go up to my dorm I hear footsteps coming down the girls' staircase and turn to see whom it is. It figures it would be Ginny.

"What are you still doing up?" she asks, quickly coming to sit beside me.

"Just been thinking," I answer.

"About what?"

"Nothing Gin," I reply shaking my head with a humored smile. It's not like if I even wanted to tell her right now that I could. Some one would probably jump out from behind the bloody couches and ask me some stupid question. That's just my luck today.

"Oh come on Shay, you can tell me. I told you at breakfast that I could tell when something is up with you. And you've been off all day. Now what's up?" she prods. I just shake my head again.

"I'm going up to bed now Gin. I'll see you at breakfast." I stand and turn towards the boy's staircase.

However, not five steps, I feel her hand on mine and I'm yanked down onto the couch, laying flat on my back. I try to sit up, but she grabs my hands and holds them over my head, her whole body pinning me to the couch.

"I know you've wanted to ask me out all day Seamus. You'll do it or you'll be immensely sorry,' she threatens with smiling eyes.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You heard me. If you don't ask me I'll pull my wand on you. I'll make your life hell buddy. You'll regret it for a long time." My eyes widen and I hastily search my mind for the words to ask her.

"Be my girlfriend. Can't handle it. Go to Hogsmeade with me. I like you. Different blokes always stare at you." Smooth Seamus, very smooth. Not only did those all come out as demands, but also that was not even _close_ to the order I wanted them in.

She's laughing at me now. Great, she gives me an extra try and I mess it all up. I think I need to go walk off the top of the bloody tower now.

"Yeah Shay," she giggles. "How could a girl possibly say no to that?" That said, she leans down and kisses me. She finally releases my arms, allowing me to wrap them around her waist and pull her closer. I revel in the feeling of finally being able to hold and kiss her.


End file.
